


Of Butterflies and Time

by KitsuneRei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Concerned about the butterfly effect, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Darkish Uzumaki Naruto, Dont take it took seriously - not canon compliant, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fox Summons, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Humanoid Bijuu, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Like not till at least chapter 10, Like sometimes he just snaps, Mental Health Issues, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not a real issue, OOC Uzumaki Naruto, OP Uzumaki Naruto, Please leave feedback - this is my first work it will be slow going, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Slow Burn, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneRei/pseuds/KitsuneRei
Summary: After finally defeating Sasuke, there was nothing left, aside from small smatterings of shinobi scattered throughout the 5 great nations. Small villages and towns were all that remained but only civilian, the shinobi of old all but extinct.Naruto, devastated, leaves behind the ruins of Konoha. The Hokage monument non-existent an entire mountain destroyed with one attack.With nothing left to lose and not willing to accept his fate, our favourite knuckleheaded ninja finds a loophole - Time to change it all one step at a time.Back in time to save the future if anyone can do it, its naruto.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/future!Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 73
Kudos: 236





	1. Not an offical Chapter - Charactor introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [backslide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382857) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I do not own Naruto that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto I will not be saying this again.
> 
> (Heavily inspired by multiple time travel works but these are the main ones - Blackslide by blackkat, The Yellow Dyad by YuunaFicton, The Lives Worth Saving by cywsaphyre adopted by NikkiCross, What Once Was Will Never Be by PrincessofWhiteSnow)
> 
> I do not intend to steal any works if anything is extremely similar please let me know, so I can confirm and change some things. This is my first fic and I have my own idea about where I was this to go with it, but, I have read so many time travel fics that I may do something similar... For the first few chapters it will be quite a generic getting into the past story however from then on it will become canon divergent there will still be some canon-compliant things eg the wave mission however changes will be made and some things will be skipped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an Introduction to the Bijuus and their Human form. I will add pictures where I can otherwise I'll add links in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be amazing if anyone ever made these forms into art, I'd love to see them and would attach some of them to the Fic where I can! Especially if they fit a past scene I can go back and add them to the scene.
> 
> Anyways I don't own Naruto and Enjoy the fic!!

**Shukaku**

Shukaku like all the Bijuu will have Uzushio affiliation and in later chapters will wear the Uzu Hitai-ate attached to his waist on a belt. However, until then his belt is just plain dark red.

Height: 166cm Weight: 50kg Age: 21 (This is the body's age - Bijuu human forms won't age unlike the rest of the characters). 

Hair: Sandy Blonde short-ish in length covering most of his ears though they peak through. His hair is not as wild-looking like other naruto characters unless he goes into his Bijuu cloak - he has bangs/ a fringe, it's held out of the way by standard black clips - Similar to Finnian from Black Butler.

Face: His eyes are like that of his Bijuu form - but with whites of the eye instead of black and gold iris with a black plus shape but kinda like a cat eye and 4 black dots for the pupil (see picture). He has pointed ears that peek out of his hair with 2 gold earrings on the right. He has tattoos that resemble his Bijuu forms tail designs around his forehead/ eye area and on his cheeks. Like most of the Bijuu, he has mastered the evil smile look. Used when he wants to intimidate or scare people.

Body: His body is moulded after Gaara's Shippuden form small in stature, toned but not very muscled, pale skin tone and red painted nails. Like on his face he has tattoos going down his outer arms and outer legs, As well as them being on his chest and going down his flanks.

Clothes: Similar to Gaara’s genin outfit he wears a black bodysuit with t-shirt-like sleeves and a mesh undershirt with an open neck. He has dark red bandages on his forearms tied off with a small bit of excess length giving the bandages short tails. His pants are also tied off with the dark red bandages but without the tails and standard Suna shinobi sandal. He wears a double beige belt that crosses and is quite thick, so as to attach the Hitai-ate later. He has a long beige sleeveless trench coat worn open. As well as a large dark red scarf around his neck with the ends down his front to his upper thighs - used to protect from the sands of Suna as it can be pulled up to cover his hair and face.

Personality: Similar to how he was in the anime he is prideful, demanding, argumentative and insensitive. However, he has respect for Future Naruto which also somewhat carries over to Past Naruto. Where he respects and would willingly follow any orders given by F.Naruto he only cares for and tolerates P.Naruto. He is quick to fight but also willing to take a back seat and relax. He is very egotistical and argues with/ clashes with Kurama the most(check his Wikia for more in-depth personality I’m more basing it on how he was before he was imprisoned by the humans).

**Matatabi**

Matatabi in later chapters will wear her Uzushio Hitai-ate attached to her obi. Until then she wears a blank Hitai-ate with a slash through it symbolising she is unaffiliated missing-nin. She does this as she wants the challenge and to keep her adventures interesting as she is one of the Bijuu who will be outside the seal most of the time. 

Height: 170cm Weight 52kg Age: 23 (does not age)

Hair: Matatabi’s hair is long and kept tied in a high ponytail but this doesn't help in making it look tame. She sometimes braids it in 2 when she is inside the big 5 villages otherwise she leaves it untamed. It is multiple shades of blue which could be mistaken for a trick of the light. She has bands/ a fringe which she always let's sit naturally.

Face: She has cat eyes, the right one yellow and the left one green. She has white cat ears that are generally hidden inside her unruly hair, it is unusual for her ears to come out but they do at times. Like P.Naruto she has whiskers but hers are tattoos. 

Body: she has well-toned arms and legs which are slightly muscled, she has tanned skin and tattoos resembling her BIjuu form along her left arm and leg. Her fingernails are always sharp but she can make them sharper for fights, sometimes coating them in a poison she can create.

Clothes: She wears a short style yukata with the opening on her left leg, it has a white base with blue trims and accents, dark blue obi and blue petals at the ends of the sleeves and skirt part (i don't know what the proper name for the skirt piece is, sorry). She wears mesh shorts under the skirt and standard Kumo shinobi sandals. She also wears a blue choker with a white bell that doesn’t make any sound.

Personality: Matatabi is very polite and respectful of all humans as long as they are respectful and polite to her, she is the embodiment of treat others the way you want to be treated. She will treat anyone no matter who they are (excluding F.Naruto, the other Bijuu, Yugito and P.Naruto) exactly as they treat her, which sometimes gets her into trouble. She cares deeply about her friends and family and would do anything for them, she also won't hesitate to hurt/attack anyone who insults or hurts those she considers hers (in later chapters those she considers hers will expand). She is very outgoing and this is portrayed in her free-spirited naruto and her going off on adventures be it alone or dragging one of the others along with her, and you can expect all sorts of trouble from her. 

  
  


** Isobu**

Isobu will wear his Uzushio Hitai-ate around his neck attached to a dark red cloth like a scarf, currently, he has this cloth on without the Hitai-ate. 

Height: 150cm Weight: 40kg Age: 16 (does not age)

Hair: He has dark red hair, making him resemble an Uzumaki. It is styled like Yagura’s however it is a bit longer and worn out/ naturally. 

Face: He has a simple yellow left eye and an eye patch covering his right eye. He has no face marking or tattoo.

Body: Like Yagura, he isn't very muscled though he is toned, he is small in stature and likes it that way as it gives him more agility and speed. His skin is pale and does not have any markings or tattoos.

Clothes: He wears a long-sleeved mesh shirt with a short-sleeved dark green overshirt (think Konoha green). His pants are typical Konoha shinobi black pants with the bands around his left leg going white dark red white. He Has black covered in boots that go to just below his knees. He has a short-sleeved dark red coat worn open similar to Naruto’s Sage mode coat but instead of flames, it's just blended dark red to black (note his coat is a darker red than the sage mode coat). Around his neck is matching dark red cloth that his Hitai-ate will be attached to. 

Personality: Isobu is timid in nature, respectful to most people unless they do something to insult or upset him. He is young and childlike, wanting to have fun and enjoy his life. He isn't rude or outspoken, he is quiet and aloof only getting excited and letting loose around those he is comfortable with. 

**Son Goku**

Son Goku will wear his Uzushio Hitai-ate attached to his left yukata sleeve until then he has nothing. Not going to lie when I was coming up with an idea for him I found a fantastic deviant art of him already and I absolutely love it if I can I will attach it somewhere in here, there are a few slight changes but otherwise, I have essentially used this premade design so I’ll, either way, quote the creator. 

Height: 188cm Weight: 85kg Age: 46 (does not change)

Hair: Son Goku has short red hair and a short red beard the same red as his fur, Think Hugh Jackman during his wolverine days. Though his hair isn't as dark as F. Naruto and Isobu’s he will still pass as an Uzumaki. 

Face: He looks significantly older closer to Jiraiya in age thus he has aged skin (not many wrinkles only smile lines and frown lines). He has 4 horns on the top of his head poking out of his hair gold in colour with black tips. two of them come out 4cm so are visible and the other two are only 2cm and sit right next to the bigger ones in pairs one big one small together on either side of his head. The smaller horns aren’t overly noticeable but in his Bijuu cloak form they all come out a lot more. His beard you already know about.

Body: As Son Goku is the embodiment of a monkey but looks more like a gorilla, he has a very large upper body compared to his lower body. Though mostly hidden by his clothes so you can’t see the well defined muscled he is still obviously very strong. Though smaller than his upper body his legs are still very muscled and toned, He has tanned skin like that of a farmer who has worked outdoors their whole life. 

Clothes: He wears a simple dark green yukata with a reddish-brown obi, he wears darker still Green nearly black boots that go to the middle of his calf. On top of this, he wears a dark red cloak like a winter cloak in Game of Thrones (which is more like F. Naruto and Isobu’s hair) which has red fur around the neck area (red like his fur) which has 4 mini horns coming out of the fur. He also wears standard shinobi black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand and knuckles.

Personality: Son Goku like his siblings can be quite rude and abrupt, however, he is respectful and well-mannered to those who are important to him and to those he deems deserves it, ie. Kage and strong shinobi (as long as they aren’t being rude or attaching him or his important people). He is very prideful but friendly, loud spoken and outgoing, out of the Bijuu he is one of the most comfortable speaking to humans, civilians and shinobi alike.

** Kokuo **

Kokuo will be the only Bijuu not to wear a Hitai-ate as she doesn’t wish to fight anymore and wants no more confrontations. She will, however, have the Uzumaki spiral included in her kimono’s design on the back in black. Again I found a fantastic deviant art for Kokuo so I will try to attach it here, some changes will be made but otherwise, it is very similar.

Height: 160cm Weight: 48kg Age: 28 (does not change)

Hair: Kokuo’s hair is long and white with tan ends. She has long bangs/ fringe parted in the middle which frames her face. She keeps her hair out and straight it looks completely under control, however, when she does get angry it becomes untamed and wild looking.

Face: She has a very soft face which makes her appear innocent and kind, her eyes are dark blue in colour with red under her eyes mostly on the outer eye, like eyeliner that goes winged.

Body: Following with the weak and timid look her face gives off her body is petite and looks quite fragile however hidden under her kimono she is quite well toned. She has very pale skin and no markings or tattoos.

Clothes: Kokuo wears a long white kimono with a black obi, it has black lotus flower patterns and designs along the bottom of the kimono and on the sleeves as well as a big lotus just above the obi on the left side. She wears standard white socks and kimono slippers/ sandals. Inside her kimono sleeves, she keeps a white fan that matches her kimono which she will often pull out and use, this, however, can also be used as a weapon.

Personality: Kokuo has a unique personality compared to the other Bijuu as after being controlled by Tobi in the past she has wanted seclusion and peace, she has become quite the pacifist and will only fight when absolutely necessary. This is also why she refuses to become a ninja, like the rest of the Bijuu whilst she will be an Uzushio citizen. She said she doesn’t intend to fight anymore, she just wants to relax under the trees and be at peace in nature. Whilst this is the case she is still a prideful Bijuu and is still very powerful and has great willpower, as well as physical strength. Think of Mira from fairy tail, for the most part, she's quite reserved and completely unassuming but if you hurt one of hers you’ll regret it. Though as there is still all the other Bijuu as well as F. Naruto Kokuo won't be required to fight after the 2nd Chapter, and will instead play a more motherly big sister type character.

**Saiken**

Saiken will wear his Uzu Hitai-ate on his forehead with dark blue cloth tied under his hair. (I'll admit I got lazy trying to figure out what to do with Saiken, but, it worked as Saiken is a lazy character). 

Height: 172cm Weight: 58kg Age: 25(does not change)

Hair: Like Utakata’s only it is pale blue styled the same as he modelled his human form after Utakata saying it was a form he knew well and just wanted to go and nap.

Face: He lets his bangs cover the left side of his face but his eyes are a pale blue colour and seem to always look bored and tired.

Body: He has copied Utakata’s long and thin body with pale skin that in some lightings appears to have a bluish tint. He isn’t very toned compared to the other Bijuu but he still looks as though he does do some work.

Clothes: He wears a simple light blue jacket open and loose (see post time skip Zoro - but it's not as long it ends at his hips), held together by an orange sash in semblance to Utakata’s and also Naruto’s love for orange. He wears standard shinobi black pants and sandals, with no desire to stand out and be different.

Personality: Boastful and when challenged will put up a fight, but otherwise calm, kind and lazy in choices but can be quite energetic. Willing to laze about under the sun but at night is far more lively, often goes off with Matatabi on adventures but lets her do the fighting unless absolutely necessary. Otherwise, he spends most of his time in Uzushio or inside the seal. 

**Chomei**

Chomei wears his Uzu Hitai-ate on his left arm with black cloth. I’ll admit initially I was going to make Chomei a female however as I was searching for ideas on deviant art I fell in love with a male character done by Na-Nedam so I have adapted Chomei around the character, which I will attach. He will also be the only Bijuu to carry a weapon that he actually uses (kokuo’s fan doesn’t count).

Height: 175cm Weight: 60kg Age: 22(does not change)

Hair: His light green hair is worn long and tied low in a small ponytail (same as deviant art).

Face: Unlike on the Artwork he doesn't have the red circle on his forehead, He has yellow eyes similar to Fu’s but with a pupil similar to a lizard. He has split line tattoos under his eyes going down like that of his Bijuu forms wings.

Body: Copy of what his body is like in the artwork. Well toned with some muscles on his arms and legs, quite pale skin.

Clothes: I feel like it's slack not writing it out but it's a lot easier just to attach the picture so you can completely understand. I really think this shinobi outfit is great. The only thing I'll add to it is a red 7 on his shirt over his left pectoral.

Personality: Chomei has a very happy go lucky personality, He is very energetic and gets along with everyone. He believes himself to be very lucky and as such he will constantly be heard saying “oh lucky” as it is like his catchphrase. He is very competitive and can be very arrogant at times however this is only when he wins, which he claims is only because he’s “Lucky Seven Chomei”. He’s quite happy in a fight but can annoy opponents with his chatter and ego during a fight. Whilst he doesn’t seek out fights like Matatabi and Kurama or Enjoy them quite like Shukaku, Son Goku and Gyuki. He does feel quite at home in a fight but enjoys gambling and sake a lot more.

** Gyuki **

Gyuki wears his Hitai-ate on his forehead with a black bandana cloth. Until then he will wear a plain bandana. I couldn’t come up with anything unique for Gyuki but I’m willing to add to his character as I'm not quite happy with it. So if anyone has any ideas please let me know and I’ll give you the credit, extra points if you create art to go with it.

Height: 190cm Weight: 87kg Age: 34

Hair: Gyuki has hair that resembles Killer B’s dreadlocks put back down to his neck, They are a pinkish-red colour (the colour of his Bijuu form). He also has a beard that resembles a mix between B’s beard and A’s Goatee. 

Face: He has black tattoos matching B’s tattoos however instead of being only under one eye they’re under bother and instead of 2 lines it's 3. He has simple green eyes that are quite harsh looking, he’s starting to get eye lines.

Body: Like Son Goku, Gyuki is very well built with large muscles predominantly on his upper half though he does have muscled legs as well. He has dark tanned skin without any other tattoos or markings.

Clothes: he wears standard black shinobi pants with leg wrappings up to his knees and standard black sandals. He wears an Uzumaki red sash and a cream coloured vest which he doesn't do up. He has black fingerless gloves like Son Goku as well as wrapping on his forearms. 

Personality: Gyuki is very serious with a no-nonsense demeanour, and whilst initially hating any and all humans for imprisoning him, he has been more tolerant, especially of Naruto and B although both of whom irritate him with their goof and childlike behaviour. He gets on better with the older generations now as he finds them more respectful and less childish. Naruto and Kurama are constantly berated and reprimanded for their antics by Gyuki who is easily annoyed by them when they start messing about. However, he has a soft spot for Isobu and Matatabi who often join them in their trouble and usually doesn’t get mad at or berate them. He gets along well with Son Goku and Kokuo who he finds act like “Proper Adults and not Children - pointed look at Kurama and Naruto”.

**Kurama**

Kurama wears his Uzushio Hitai-ate on the shoulder sleeve of his yukata. Until then, similar to Matatabi, he wears a blank one with a line through it as he wants to fight and to be challenged, to prove he is the best.

Height: 184cm Weight: 65kg Age: 26 (does not change)

Hair: He has very long dark red Uzumaki hair which he often keeps up in a high ponytail, as well as a fringe which is swept to the side of his face (I’ll attach a picture)

Face: He has fox ears which he mostly keeps hidden in his hair but when he’s trying to act cute or is really relaxed they’ll slip out. His eyes are the same as Naruto’s eyes are in the anime when he starts losing control - red with slits in them. He also has 4 sharp canine teeth like Naruto does when Kurama takes over. No whisker marks.

Body: He is slightly paler than Naruto was in the anime with well-toned and defined muscles all over. He is tall and leanly built especially for speed, agility and stealth similar to Minato. 

Clothes: He wears a simple black yukata worn loose with a dark red obi, and an Uzumaki spiral on the back between his shoulder blades in dark red. He wears dark nearly black red covered in sandals with leg wrappings but they can’t be seen due to his yukata. 

Personality: Kurama is very cynical and has a twisted sense of humour that often gets him into trouble, and while Naruto doesn’t share his twisted sense of humour he does understand it and appreciates it. He believed himself to be better than his brethren; he now understands their worth and their strength. He does still say this though to annoy them, especially Shukaku. He is still very prideful and will always think himself better than humans although considers Naruto his kit, though he now only refers to P.Naruto as Kit as F. Naruto is referred to as Brother. Whilst he hates most humans he will look after those his Brother and his Kit care about. He still believes F.Naruto shouldn’t need to use any other power but his (Kurama's) as he is powerful enough to defeat all, though when he’s outside the seal Naruto cannot form any of his Kurama cloaks so this isn’t true. He argues with and teases Naruto, and he is naturally the closest of all the Bijuu with him.

**Hotoke Uzumaki**

Introducing Naruto's new name - Hotoke - I obviously couldn't have him called Naruto. He's also got a new appearance since arriving in the past, also, he will wear his Hitai-ate on his forehead like normal and a black cloth with long tails.

Height: 183cm (he's gotten taller) Weight: 65kg (with height comes weight) Age: 22 (he will age like normal)

Hair: His hair has now turned dark Uzumaki red that matches Kurama's, it has also grown in length down over his shoulders. He wears it half up and half down with a braid pulling it back into a messy bun, he has a fringe that matches Kurama's minus some length, It's the same as the styled picture (Picture of length attached as well as a picture of how he wears it). 

Face: His eye colour has become a mix between his own and Kurama's; they're now violet with the same slit-like pupils that Kurama has. He has also lost his whiskers but they reappear when he uses Kurama's cloak. 

Body: Hotoke and Kurama could pass as twins the only difference being their hair length, eye colour and 1cm of height (which Kurama deliberately does when he found his human form to be shorter than Hotoke's upon waking up - he refused to be shorter than the Kit and lords the 1cm over him). He's slimmer in build than he was, matching more to how Minato was and he is paler as well the same as Kurama.

Clothes: His outfit is that of his Shippuden orange and black jumpsuit but completely black aside from the leg stripes which are white dark red white, with the same shinobi sandals. This is topped with his coat that he wears with sage mode but in a darker red - the same as the one that Isobu wears but with the flames kept where Isobu loses the flames (I'll attach a photo of the revised outfit but the colour is to be more of a dark red than purple for both Isobu and Hotoke's coats).

Personality: Whilst he still has his anime personality he is now more subdued and quiet, having lost everyone and everything. Kurama still manages to bring out his only personality but he has matured a lot having to grow up quick due to the war and then with everything Sasuke did he’s struggling with depression but hides it well. Unless he’s alone with his thoughts, it’s especially worse at night, however, he has developed more of a violent and dark humour as well as violence in his fighting style against real enemies where he will often, even against a standard enemy nin, go a bit overboard to the point of overkill. He doesn’t leave anyone alive and if you do something to incite his wrath you will not live to see another day. In a sense, he has merged a lot more mentally with Kurama. But Kurama is also one of the only ones he shows weakness around and allows him to help with his suffering mental state. However, he also is still fun and goofy with the younger ones, teasing and playing with Matatabi, Isobu and Kurama and later with his younger self, Gaara and the rest of the genin 12. It is like he has 2 different personalities one during the day and one during the night, as different as night and day. More on his personality will be developed throughout the fic along with the other Bijuu but much is based on what happens throughout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son Goku's and Kokuo's Human Form by ClaudiaPoland on deviant art  
> Chomei's Human Form by Na-Nedam on deviant art  
> Kurama's hair, Hotoke's Hair x 2 and Hotoke's cloak were all found on Pinterest
> 
> I had initially intended to just do chapter 2 and include a brief description of their human forms but decided to do a decent description of them all would be best then I don't have to fully go over it at a later date. Chapter 2 will be added ASAP but I hope this will keep people interested until then (my goal is to have chapter 2 up within the next 3 days).
> 
> Please comment if you think I should make Chomei more of a non-binary character as technically as an insect Chomei is a gynandromorph which means Chomei would have both female and male characteristics. I'm unsure about this option but I did initially plan for Chomei to be female so a lot of my plot has had to adapt to this. If you think this could be a cool idea let me know in the comments, if enough people are in favor I will make it so.


	2. Prologue - The End of the World

It was finally over, after a year of chasing, tracking, fighting It was finally over. Pulling his hand out of Sasuke’s chest, Naruto gently laid Sasuke down.

Tears streamed down his face, his brother, his best friend dead. He felt no remorse for ending Sasuke’s life, he deserved it after destroying the shinobi world forever. He should feel no remorse, Why was he crying?! Frustrated, angry and so confused Naruto ran. 

He ran until he couldn't move anymore, no idea where he was, no one left to care he was gone, everyone he loved, all his special people dead. Because of Sasuke, he should hate him, blame him but all he felt was pity and regret. 

Aimlessly wandering, searching for any shinobi survivors, passing through small nameless towns and villages that somehow managed to escape the devastation wrought by sasuke.

Naruto found a few Shinobi all broken and beaten, their shinobi spirit gone leaving nothing but a shell. Losing all hope he travels back to the remains of Konoha, as he arrives the main gate still stands tall and proud disguising the complete destruction within.

Jumping up onto the Gate Naruto looks out over what once was the proud Village Hidden in the Leaves, The strongest of the 5 great nations. Now nothing but dust nothing survived the devastating attack that leveled Konoha, The Hokage Rock and all her people. Nothing except Naruto. 

After spending months searching the great nations and now returning home with no hope, Naruto simply closes his eyes and meditates right there on the konoha gates. 

One Month Later

_“Kit, Kit wake up”_ a voice once filled with so much hate and malice calls.

_“Kit, we’ve been talking, we don’t want to get your hopes up. But we may have an idea on how to fix this.”_

“Go away Kurama, It's no use.” replied the broken 21yo Hokage. 

_“The Hiraishin technique created by tobirama senju is a time-space ninjutsu, if we adapted it we could potentially create a time travel seal that could let us travel back to the past.”_ Small sparks of hope ignited inside the prone boy. 

“If we do this, we do this together. I won’t be able to do it alone.” A chorus of Yes’ and of course’ resounded inside the young hokages head. 

Waking up from his meditative state Naruto takes in the state of his body, Skin and bone, Malnourished and dehydrated all but a living corpse, sustained only by the bijuu residing in him. 

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a bag of food pills designed by Sakura during their last time of peace. Taking 2 he slowly stands himself up stretching his weakened joints and muscles. 

One month without moving is not recommended. Setting off in search of some fresh water, to help in rehydrating his system. The bijuu infused their chakra into his limbs to keep him mobile. 

He comes across a fresh water stream, drinking his fill, He stands and starts heading in the one direction he has some hope of creating a Time Travel seal. It was time to go to Uzushio.

Time in Uzushio was spent studying all the different sealing scrolls, along with Uzushio history and culture and all other scrolls that he found.

Every day for 15hours he spent learning studying, the Bijuu inside sustaining his body so he would need limited sleep. Completely infusing their chakras together.

20 Shadows dedicated to the maintenance of speed, strength and knowledge. 

20 Clones for practicing writing to have the perfect handwriting for effective seals, no mistakes could be made. 

20 clones working on the study of trades, everything from blacksmithery to sewing.

20 clones to study the sealing scrolls. 

20 to study Uzushio’s History, Customs and Culture. 

5 clones continuously went through katas increasing their speed and accuracy, to the point no katas were needed for most jutsu. 

The main Naruto meditated and sorted through all the different information gathered from the clones and built up his chakra control working with the Bijuu to be able to sustain more of their chakra at a time. 

After 6months of non-stop intensive training the clones spread out from their study of specific things they created documentation of all the events leading up to this point, as well as studying world history and culture.

He became a genius in his own right with over 1000years of knowledge gained in 1 year. Master of Fuinjutsu and also gaining kitsune sage mode, from his new summons contract with the foxes.

It hurt to sign a new contract after losing all of his toads in the fight against Sasuke, Gamakichi being the last to fall. But the benefits the Fox Summons bring would help greatly in the past, being able to sneak about the 5 nations effortlessly, with their cunning and their stealth as well as their naturally trickster like demeanor.

Creating the seal took a lot longer than both Naruto and the Bijuu had thought, after 6 weeks of building, making sure each stroke was perfect and fully infused with their chakra. 

The seal was ready, it was far bigger than his old classroom at the academy, thinking back he remembers how much has changed how much he’s grown since then. The wave of nostalgia hitting his mind wandering to happier times. 

_“Naru-chan we’re ready when you are.”_ a kind female voice, belonging to Matatabi, broke him out of his musings. Shukaku grumbling a “ _Hurry it along_ ” in the background no real anger or impaintence in his tone.

Taking in one last look at the world surrounding him Naruto nods and begins to activate the monstrous seal before him. Chakra is poured into the seal from all the Tailed Beasts, Pumping all their chakra into the seal. 

At once the Bijuu start passing out from chakra exhaustion one by one they fell, until it was only Naruto and Kurama left. _“Kit, if this doesn’t work… Just know we gave it our all we did everything we could, if this is the end for us, I want to say thank you for being a great partner and friend. Maybe humans aren’t all bad.”_ drawing Naruto into the Shared Mind scape of the Bijuu.

A beautiful and serene meadow with trees for shade scattered along the edges and stunning wild flowers kokou placed in clumps throughout the grassy meadow a slice of paradise for them alone. A place they could all escape the horrors of the outside world. He could see the other tailed beasts seemingly sleeping peacefully throughout the serene . 

Looking closer he could see the toll it was taking on kurama too, hopefully they’d have enough Chakra to pull this off. 

“ Wow Kura, I didn’t think you had it in you. That's the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me and the longest you’ve gone without being rude.” Kurama belts out a weak laugh that normally would fill the air around them, now barely there. 

_“Shut up you stupid brat and focus on the seal, I don’t have much more Chakra the rest is up to you.”_ If he were a human you would see the slight blush on his face.

Returning his focus back to the seal he puts his all into it and silently praying to any and all gods that this works, he needed to save his friends he needed to fix this broken world he needed to go back and try again! 

With one final push of chakra draining the 22yo completely he thinks he sees a bright red glow igniting all around him, but he could be wrong he could just be dying. WIth that thought he passes out. Not noticing the changes happening around him and to his body.


	3. Chapter 2 - We did it, Believe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry about the wait I'm also sorry that this isn't the chapter I initially intended to make. Originally I was gonna make this 8-10k however I promised to post by Sunday and I ended up having stuff come up so I never got to complete the chapter. 
> 
> I was going to switch to monthly updates but as I haven't managed to complete this chapter I will just add once I'm done and try and get some of it at least done ASAP.
> 
> Normally in TT Naruto fics, we have the prologue than a quick when we first arrive in the past chapter. The problem with my fic is it isn't based entirely in Konoha. And I need to do a lot before I can fully put Naruto in Konoha for a long period of time. It'll likely be what was meant to be this chapter (the full 8-10k words) and at least another long chapter. Yes, he will go to Konoha before then but it'll take some time for the longer stay. You'll understand what I mean when we get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna get updates on my progress, ask questions or talk about the Fic message me on Insta @realkitsunerei https://www.instagram.com/realkitsunerei/
> 
> I'm happy to chat and let you know what I'm planning and so you can give me any concerns or opinions or offer predictions. 
> 
> Anyways I'm again sorry that this chapter reeeeally sucks but I'll try upload again ASAP!

Chapter 2 

At first, the pain was all he could register, his body burning itself up from the inside. The feeling of his bones breaking and resetting over and over was enough to throw him back into the bliss of unconsciousness. 

The second time he woke to a sharp pain in his ribs followed by a not so sweet "Wake the fuck up, stupid Brat" blinking his eyes open he glared, grabbing the offending foot before it could land another hit on his already tender ribs. 

Shukaku stood above him silently trying to pull his foot free from the vice-like grip, submitting, he turns his eyes away from the body still prone on the ground and relaxes into the hold. Satisfied Naruto let's go, a tight "Try that again, I dare you." gritted out. 

Sitting up he takes in the world around him the late afternoon sun already behind the trees, he's still in the ruins of Uzushio he notes, maybe it didn't work? Taking a deep breath he extends his sensory range out, across the ocean heading toward the mainland. 

A choked gasp escapes him when he feels people, over 600 of them grouped together in what one would assume a little village or town. He hasn't felt so much life clustered together in years, let alone so close to Uzushio, had it actually worked? 

A startled laugh bursts out of him, not really willing to keep bottle it up anyways. He grins up at Shukaku from his seated position, who is, in turn, looking at him like he'd grown another head… Or two, alarmed by the laugh he hasn't heard in years.

Looking back down at his hands' little tremors of happiness? Terror? running through them a quiet "We did it." slips past his lips, loud enough that the Bijuu's hearing could pick up through a Humans hearing likely would not. A soft smile graces Shukaku's face, a hand coming to ruffle the boy's hair, followed by a fond "Yeah Brat, we did". 

Not taking his hand away, allowing a small amount of quiet comfort for them both, he says "Matatabi and Isobu woke up shortly before you did, they should be back soon. They went to do a perimeter sweep but I think they just wanted to go see the people". 

"I see, those two never had any patience, is anybody else awake?" a matching fond smile gracing his features. 

"Kokuo and Saiken are awake but still remain inside the seal, everyone else is still sleeping off the chakra exhaustion. Kurama, in particular, is out for the count, he must've put a lot more than was safe into that seal". 

Nodding slightly and standing up he turns to look at Shukaku having to look down, a confused look crosses his features, Shukaku, in turn, looks slightly confused as he has to look up. 

They're interrupted from their silent confusion when Matatabi and Isobu come crashing back into view with no grace whatsoever. 

Matatabi being the first to notice them "Holy shit Naru, where are you keeping the magic beans?!.”

At Naruto’s utterly lost expression she elaborates “Naru… you’ve changed? Look at yourself!" 

With a quirk of his head, 50 clones pop into existence, without the use of hand signs, the clones all look at each other speechless. Red is the first major change that he notices, his hair, now, a blood red colour. Unsettled by this change, losing his last connection to his father he dispels his clones. 

“Bit of an overkill don’t you think?” Isobu remarks in relation to the excessive amount of clones followed up by an excited “Naru-kun we’re matching isn’t that awesome?!” 

“Yeah…great, it’s longer than it was too... My scars are gone, Kurama’s scars, why are they gone?” shock, confusion and a hint of fear lingering in his tone.

“We don’t know, but with Kurama's current state we can assume he put way more chakra in than he should've. It could've blended him with you, he’s also been with you your whole life so it is a safe assumption. It’s also possible it brought out dormant traits from your mother, your hair is now a dark Uzumaki red, we can’t know for sure either way. All we do know is we’re all alive and we did it, we made it back to the past and we can stop the future from ever happening.” Matatabi rambles whilst Shukaku listens with a thoughtful look on his face and Isobu nods in agreement.

”We can only accept your changes as a blessing you won't look too much like your younger self or Minato, that is if there still is a younger self.” Shukaku adds wisely the only one thinking about the advantages of these changes.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right, It’ll also help in our claim on Uzushio if we’re still going with that plan?” Naruto agrees, hope winning out in his tone, the fear dissipating. 

Accepting the changes to his height, body structure and features, Naruto gives a big grin. “What do you guys say we wake the others and have a little bit of fun for once?” 

Big cheers of agreement come from Isobu and Matatabi whilst Shukaku shakes his head and mutters “damn children” under his breath but the smile on his face gives him away. 

All of them enter their shared mindscape only to find that all but Kurama and Saiken are in different states of awake. 

Kokuo and Chomei, who had been awake the longest of the bunch, looked far more awake and ready to go than the rest. 

Son Goku and Gyuki look like they are currently experiencing the worst hangover of their lives, Chomei sleeping peacefully completely unaware of the world around him.

Kurama looked to be in the worst shape, curled up his tails wrapped around him in a tense and quivering ball. 

“Is there anything we can do to help him? Could I try sending some of my chakra to him, I feel fine I have enough to spare.” Naruto pleaded sadly. 

“He needs to recover on his own, he'll be okay, he just needs some time, I refuse to admit he’s stronger but I will concede he has more chakra than the rest of us, and in turn, he used up way more than was safe. Now shut up everything hurts” Gyuki responds sounding like he’d rather do anything but have a conversation right now. 

Nodding his understanding; an obvious mask slipping into place, that the Bijuu refrain from commenting on, he grins brightly up at them all “How about we all go take a look at the village, get ourselves settled, explore and have some fun” looking over at Son Goku and Gyuki he adds “ You two can join us a little later when you’re feeling up to it.” 

Leaving the mindscape the 5 BIjuu and Naruto head off in the direction of the village, Naruto stumbling a bit at first not used to his new size and weight, all of it affecting his balance.

Naruto creates 20 shadow clones to go off and work on his muscle memory, to adjust to this new body. 

They initially walk instead of run following the overgrown path rather than jump in the trees. However, Chomei, Matatabi and Isobu being energetic goofballs, they started playing a makeshift and admittedly quite violent game of tag, eventually getting everyone involved in the bit of senseless fun.

As they near the edge of the island Saiken tackles Naruto to the ground, making Naruto it, and so they all take off running across the water laughing and throwing taunts behind them as they go. 

Naruto getting up off the ground, looks out after the Bijuu having fun and enjoying themselves like true siblings for what was probably the first time in decades, a real smile spreads across his face, happy to see his family happy and so carefree. 

Snapping out of his stupor, he launches himself after the Bijuu intent on not losing this silly little game of theirs, his competitive streak flaring up. The Bijuu, having gained a serious lead, are almost to the shore by the time Naruto catches up to them.

As a last-ditch effort to win Naruto starts drawing in nature chakra, to give him an added speed boost, throwing himself at Chomei he flings both them skidding onto the shore. "Sorry, Cho-chan it would seem your luck has run out!" Naruto teases grinning down at a winded (from impact not the run) and glaring Chomei.

"Get off me! and I'll have you know I let you catch me, I'm the luckiest of all, you'd never be able to catch me if I didn't want you too!" a visibly pouting Chomei retorts, all the others laughing at Chomeis expense but no one disputing his claims. 

Naruto then rolls his eyes getting up off of Chomei, who remains on the ground chuckling a little longer. Dragging Chomei up off the ground, glancing at the village only 500m from them, an overwhelming sense of life hits him. The nature chakra still racing through him, magnifying those senses exponentially. 

“Alright, good first impressions please people.” Matatabi grins - the sarcastic look of ‘Yes, boss right away’ coming from everyone else.

“Matatabi is somewhat right if we intend to stay and rebuild Uzushio, a good relationship with the locals is important. From now on I will be Hotoke, we don’t know what has happened but it’s still possible there is a chibi Naruto running in Konoha right now. As of this moment, I am nothing more than the living dead - agreed?” 

“Nar...Hotoke is right, for all we know there is now another Naruto running about.” Kokuo says already heading towards the village.

“Alright we get it you’re a dead person, Let's go check out the village already!” Isobu exclaims with excitement seemingly bursting out of him. 

Rolling their eyes at Isobu’s antics they all hurry off after them - Kokuo who’d paused to wait for them, smiles once they catch up to her. 

Reaching the village they all stop awestruck by the people, the smells and the beauty of the little village. Their daze catches the attention of a couple of passing villagers. Who comes up to the bunch with smiles and friendly faces - something none of them have ever really been used to.

“Welcome to Nanohana - The Greatest fishing village in the Land of Hot Water! I’m Hiroku and this here is Miyazaki-kun”. Hiroku says with genuinely friendly intentions, surprising the newcomers.   
Shaking her head Kokuo steps up and offers a reply to the men “Sorry about them we’re not used to people being so welcoming. Thank you HIroku-san, Miyazaki-san - My name is Kokuo It’s a pleasure to meet you both and to visit your lovely village. “ Turning back to the group “Introduce yourselves - Don’t just stand there.”

Shukaku the first to shake himself out of his shock greets the men with a small smile, “Uhm… I’m Shukaku, nice to meet you and uh thanks we’ve just recently returned to the area.”

Followed by Matatabi, Isobu and Chomei respectively with a “Hi, Nice to meet you! I’m Matatabi/Isobu/Chomei.”

Looking at the villagers with a put upon smile Hotoke greets the men “Pleasure to meet you - I’m Hotoke, Thank you for your welcome. As Kokuo said, we're not used to such warm welcomes so forgive us.”

“Nonsense travellers are most welcome here - even those returning, where’re you returning too if you don’t mind?” Miyazaki asks.

“Oh uh no it’s okay… we’ll be neighbours in a way so best to be honest - We’re returning to Uzushio.” Hotoke replies, making the first steps towards friendly relations with potential friends and allies.

Shocked gasps come from both men and a few other villages who overheard their conversations stopped in their tracks turning towards the group. “Uzushio?! You mean you intend to rebuild?” Glancing from Hotoke to Isobu and back Hiroku continues “Wait… You two... You’re Uzumaki’s aren’t you?! We haven’t seen Uzumaki’s in the area since the fall.”

“Erm yeah. We’ve travelled, trained and grown - now we’re finally strong enough to return and rebuild Uzushio. Actually there are 4 of us - Uzumaki’s that is.” Hotoke responds by coming up with a cover story.

“Four?! I thought you’d all been wiped out. Where are the others? How many are you all? Do you really think you can do it?” Miyazaki interjects this time. 

Stuttering Hotoke struggles to respond to all the questions. Matatabi steps up to assist him responding “Yes - Isobu here being the only one born after the fall. Myself and another Saiken; also were born in Uzushio, We’re just not Uzumaki’s. They’re actually already in Uzushio right now resting from a fight we just escaped from. We decided to come and explore the surrounding area - see if there is somewhere we could stay until Uzu is liveable again. Oh! And there are 10 of us together in our family.” Matatabi adds, starting to ramble.

Still shocked and a little dazed with all the new information, the knowledge that there is not one but four Uzumaki’s as well as the added two from Uzushio - all thought previously wiped out completely. One of the onlookers steps up on behalf of the men still utterly baffled “Well then you’re most welcome to stay at my Ryokan for as long as you need, all of you. I’m Kusatsu - welcome home after all this time. If you need anything just ask. I’m sure I speak on behalf of everyone when I say we will do everything we can to help you all in your mission to rebuild Uzushio and offer you any support you may need. If you’d like you could bring your Injured friends to the hospital. But I understand after so much time travelling trust might take some time.” 

Surprised at the offer and entirely grateful, Hotoke graciously accepts Kusatsu’s offer “Thank you for your kind words Kusatsu-san, I think a nice bath would be great for us all. But as for those who’re still in Uzu. They’ll come once they’re more recovered later on. It’s not something a hospital would be able to help. But thank you for the offer. It is much appreciated. We will need to discuss our plans but help would be most wonderful in our rebuild - we’re Shinobi, we're not builders, farmers etc. It would be a great help to learn from you all.” Hotoke responds with a mask firmly in place to keep his emotions in check. 

Smiling knowingly Kusatsu says “We will gladly teach you all we know. I understand time to discuss and decide is needed -- how about that bath? It’s getting late now the sun is nearly ready to set, you can all have a nice soak, have some time to yourselves and get some rest.” 

All of them respond with grateful smiles and nods “Thank you Kusatsu-san, that would be amazing. It’ll likely just be us for tonight - Saiken and Kurama are still sleeping and the other two will likely keep an eye on them tonight.” Kokuo responds on behalf of the group. 

“And a thank you to you both Hiroku-san, Miyazaki-san for the welcome and kind words, it really was nice to meet you both,” Hotoke adds.

Hiroku nods “We can talk more tomorrow, I’ll be heading out on the boat tomorrow - oh I’m a fisherman, my boats called the Ebisu Dai. If you want any fish and help to learn to sail and fish, let me know I’ll get you sorted. But I’ll be back in the late afternoon - if you’re still here I’d like to invite you all out for dinner.” Looking towards Miyazaki in prompt.

“Yes, I’m actually the Master shipwright here in Nanohana - So if you’d like to procure some boats in future for Uzushio, I’d be more than happy to offer you my services. Don’t let Hiroku fool you, he's being modest. He's the most skilled Fisherman in Nanohana - in the whole of Hot water. But you should come to dinner tomorrow, and your other friends are most welcome as well if they’re feeling up to it.” Miyazaki says.

Chomei who’d previously been quiet speaks up “That's amazing! It must be good luck that we’ve found such talented and kind people! We’d love to take you up on your offer. I'm sure we’ll be wanting to buy a lot of things from you all. Do you have any good tailors or seamstresses? Perhaps an armourer?” Excited about finally fixing the atrocious orange monstrosity to his left.

“Chomei, we can talk more about this sort of thing tomorrow. Thank you that is the most wonderful offer that I'm certain we will take you both up on. We’d also love to meet you both for dinner tomorrow night. I can’t guarantee the others will all be here but I'm sure some of them might.” Kokuo interrupts - taking the lead for the group. 

“Yes we have a great Seamstress and Tailor duo - they’re a lovely couple. I'm sure they’ll be able to help make whatever you may need. We also have a Master metal worker who is also skilled in Shinobi weaponry, being originally from Sunagakure. But yes as Kokuo-san has said best to rest now and I'm sure Kusatsu-san will be able to point you in the right direction tomorrow.” Hiroku responds.

“Brilliant thank you Hiroku-san that’s perfect! See you tomorrow!” comes from a grinning Chomei.

“Thank you both once again - see you tomorrow,” Shukaku says and looks to Kusatsu to indicate the group's readiness. 

“Very well you lot, Follow me and we’ll get you all a hot bath and settled for the night,” Kusatsu says picking up on the unspoken cue. 

Smiling and waving at the men - the group departs trailing after Kusatsu. Kokuo speaking with Kusatsu along the way, Hotoke and Shukaku silently following behind them and then the other 3 bringing up the rear talking amongst themselves, eyes darting around taking everything in. 

Arriving at the traditional looking Ryokan and onsen, Kusatsu turns to the group “How many rooms would you all need? We have plenty please do not worry.”

Hotoke glances around at all of the faces staring at him - quickly getting a read for their wants. “Uh, do you perhaps have one large room? Or even just 2 rooms for 3 each?” 

Kusatsu’s knowing smile returns “Usually we don’t but for tonight I think we can squeeze you all into the one room - with all of you it won't be very room though.”

“That’s fine! We’re used to cramped sleeping conditions.” Isobu pipes up - earning light snickers from Matatabi and Chomei as well as a fond eye roll from Hotoke, a regular eye roll from Shukaku with an exasperated look and a humoured smile from Kokuo - all sharing in poorly done joke. 

“Brilliant I’ll get the room set up whilst you all soak, the Female onsen is to the right and the Male to the left. Please make yourselves at home.” Kusatsu responds noting the joke she isn’t privy to - but doesn’t question.

“Thank you again for this Kusatsu-san. It is much appreciated.” Matatabi says, dragging Kokuo towards the right “We’ll see you guys later!”

“Yes what she said, Thank you!” Chomei says heading off towards the left with Isobu in tow who nods his thanks to Kusatsu. Shukaku trailing behind them after saying his own thanks. 

Hotoke turning towards Kusatsu starts to say “Uh How much w…”

“Nonsense - None of that, you lot are finally home after so long away. Go relax, rest.” Kusatsu interjects instantly, shaking her head at the silly boy. They’re her guests and they'll be welcome as long as they like.

“I.i..erm.. Thank you, truly.” a grateful and watery smile from Hotoke is all Kusatsu needs to push the silly boy in the direction of a bath shaking her head. Knowing full well how much the lot of them must’ve gone through over the years. But not knowing truly how much. Going off into a side room to find her own kids, hug them and then tell them to get to work and help set up for their new guests. 

Already rumours spread like wildfire around the small village, with news of the returning Uzumaki’s and their dishevelled appearances and their far too old war-torn eyes. Come tomorrow the Time Travellers wouldn’t know what hit them - a village so in their corner so ready to help them in their dream to rebuild Uzushio and to offer them support no matter what they may need.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there is bound to be some confusion and many questions I'll try to answer any and all of them. for some, I'll give you a little background
> 
> In my version of Naruto the Great shinobi war Against Madara and then Kaguya it takes 2 years instead of 2 days. I'm making Naruto 16 at the start of this war then 18 at the end. They have 1 year of peace to recover from the war before Sakuke strikes. He is made Rokudaime Hokage shortly after his 19th birthday and then 3 months after that Sasuke starts his attacks on the 5 great nations. Starting with Kumo then slowing making his way to a grand finale in Konoha. this takes about 1 year and at this stage, Naruto is about 20 .5 years old. he then spends close to 6months searching and wallowing making him 21 when he finally decides to do something about it. He then studies Fuinjutsu for 1year in Uzushio during which time he gains mastery of it thanks to shadow Clones and the Bijuu. He then with the help of the Bijuu builds a massive seal that would send him back to the past.  
> ( He has all Bijuu inside of him like in the Anime- this isn't an issue in the past as aside from the other Jinchuriki feeling off about him/ drawn to him there are no problems this also wears off after a while.)


End file.
